A Curse is a Blessing in Disguise
by MangaFreak15
Summary: The Reikai Tantei are sent to investigate a power surge, but only Hiei can get into the cave. There, he finds a cursed female who is only allowed to leave if she beds a man who can tame her power. Will Hiei fulfill her wish? Yes. Hiei x Kagome YYH/IY


**A Curse is a Blessing in Disguise**

**Hiei x Kagome one shot**

* * *

All those days,

All those nights,

I stood, and waited.

Every hour,

Of every waking day,

I stood, and waited.

Through rain or shine,

Through winter or summer,

I stood, and waited.

Through the New Year,

And through till December,

I stood, and waited.

Until at last,

You came to me.

Just like I asked.

* * *

Whenever Hiei was annoyed, he liked to kill demons in the Makai. Whenever Hiei was happy, which was definitely rarely, he liked to relax and enjoy the peace. Whenever Hiei was stoic, he liked to hurry. But never – and Kurama proved this quite clearly – had Hiei _ever_ – and Yusuke stated this quite firmly – been excited about – and here's where Kuwabara promptly fainted – a _woman._

Yes, you heard right, a woman. Very pretty, petite and slim, but nonetheless, a woman. Well, Kurama went beyond this with his ingenious analyzing skills and discovered that this woman was a miko. Very cute, kind and compassionate, but nonetheless, a miko. Why was Hiei all worked up about a miko, when the Reikai had known for years that there hadn't been a single real miko in existence? Simple. He saved her life.

It may sound ridiculous or even maybe a pile of bullcrap, a _woman_ being saved by _Hiei,_ but it's still true. It all began on a wonderful sunny day that suddenly became not so wonderful when Koenma popped up with a new mission on Yusuke's day off. Oh, he had bitched for an hour after, but still came to Reikai for the briefing.

Once they had all gathered, Koenma informed them of the situation. Recently there was an incredible power surge that shot out from a spot within the Makai, and they were order to investigate it. The source was located deep within the heart of a creepy-looking cave that was surrounded by an empty village that had been the former home to some of the most vicious demon slayers in history.

When they finally located the cave and tried to enter, they were all promptly tossed out on their asses. Except for Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara roared their disapproval that Hiei was able to set foot within the cave without being blown backwards and landing on his ass and they couldn't. Kurama stared at the puzzled youkai in the cave and wondered how.

Hiei had been confused. He did not like being confused, but who really could explain why he was the only one allowed to enter the cave unharmed? It wasn't logical, or fathomable, but for whatever reason, Hiei was satisfied that he could complete this mission alone, without having to listen to Kuwabara's ridiculous yapping.

So he had ventured in, ignoring the chill tingling up and down his spine. The others watched, helpless, as his form vanished into the shadows of the dreaded cave. Hiei had only taken a few steps into the darkness when he heard the loud cracking of bones beneath his feet.

Shivering lightly, he continued forward, listening to the crunch under his feet, until he came to a large room in the cave. He stared in shock at the frozen statue in the center, which was a congregation of multiple demons and what appeared to be an ancient priestess in one's mouth, with a huge hole in her chest. Hiei had no idea whether this horrifying statue caused that surge of power, or another.

It was suddenly then that a white light illuminated the cavern. Hiei shielded his eyes from the bright glow, but was surprised to see a beautiful young woman materialize in front of him. He could feel her power. It pulsed in the air around her very being, but did not harm him in the least.

"Hello."

When she spoke, her voice was soft and musical, much like Yukina's. Hiei felt his tense posture melting back into a relaxed pose. He realized there that he felt at ease with this woman, as if her aura calmed his youkai beast and tamed the elements within him, fighting for control.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

He hesitated. Usually telling people his name would either resort in them fleeing in fear, bowing at his feet, or trying to kill him. It was one or the other or another. But this woman . . . she held no hostility within her. Perhaps – perhaps he could trust her.

"Hiei."

She had smiled at him and walked over to him. "Hiei," she said, his name rolling off her tongue smoothly. He was surprised when she did not attempt an attack, but still kept on his guard as she came nearer. "That's a nice name. Why do you enter this cave?"

"A mission from a prince," Hiei answered, trying to keep as laconic as possible.

"Koenma, I presume?" she said, surprising Hiei once again. Who the hell was this woman? "He wanted you to investigate the site of the power surge, I assume, from the way the situation seems. Am I correct?"

"You are."

She smiled at him, but that smile quickly dimmed into a sad look. "That was me. I let out all my power, to see if I could escape from this cave. But it didn't work," she said quietly.

"You are trapped?" Hiei asked.

"Cursed, rather. Before I defeated my old enemy, he trapped me in here. The only way for me to escape is to couple with a man who has the power to squash and tame mine," she said, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. "The cave won't allow any man except for the prospective ones to pass through, so you see . . . you'll probably be the one."

Hiei stared at her. True, she was very attractive, with a lovely body that had plump, round breasts, a flat stomach and a wonderfully rounded ass, but Hiei was still hesitant. He had always been one to ignore the need to rut, but now it rose to the surface, his beast demanding that he couple with this delicious female.

His arms wrapped around her body and pulled her gently to him, pressing her back against his firm chest. "Your wish is my command," he purred into her ear, his fingers stroking across her stomach. "First tell me your name."

She let out a light gasp as one of his hands wandered down and grasped her thigh. "Kagome. My name is Kagome," she said breathlessly.

Hiei lowered his lips and pressed soft kisses to her exposed neck, making her emit soft moans as a fire ignited within her stomach. Using his youkai speed, Hiei had shredded her clothes and taken off his. Now, as they both moved out of the terrible cave room and into a room that Kagome had set up years before, they began their ancient dance.

Kagome lay on her back, staring up at the male on top of her. She could see and sense his growing arousal, which came in the form of a very _large_ piece of evidence called a penis. Hiei's red eyes darkened in lust and he bowed his head to Kagome's breasts.

Tentative at first, he lapped at the firm bud positioned in the center of her left breast, causing her breath to hitch and her body to squirm. His fangs grazed lightly over it, causing it to perk up more. "Ah!" Kagome let loose a quiet cry as Hiei's hands wandered down to the place at the apex of her thighs.

As he dragged his tongue over her right breast, his fingers prodded at her entrance to her core, parting the slick folds to rub against the engorged nub. His mouth left her breasts and trailed down, planting heated kisses down her stomach and down to his destination.

But Kagome wasn't about to be taken yet. She would have her fun first, so she flipped them over while he was busy. Hiei had been surprised by this and was about to reverse the positions when she grabbed his attention by having her slender fingers grasp his swollen cock.

He let out a groan of pleasure as she ran one finger down his entire length and across the slit at the head. Smirking to herself, she lowered her mouth and took it in. Hiei suppressed a gasp that threatened to escape from his throat as she began to run her hot tongue over his aching cock.

Faster and faster her pace went, as she began to deep-throat him. Hiei's hands gripped the dusty sheets as he braced himself for the drive over his peak. The heat pooled within his abdomen as he rose higher . . . and higher . . .

He came with a forceful jerk, spilling his essence into Kagome's waiting mouth. She swallowed the warm load and licked the remnants off with her tongue. Without wasting a spare second, Hiei flipped them over and stabbed his tongue into her entrance, licking the slits until she climaxed, spilling her fluids.

Hiei positioned his swelling cock at her core entrance, looking to see if she was ready. Kagome gripped his arms and nodded. With a quick and powerful thrust, Hiei shoved his bloated penis into her, breaking through her hymen and into the tunnel beyond.

She screamed at the pain, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, but not spilling. Hiei froze, concerned for the female underneath him. A minute later she breathed, "Move." And he willingly complied.

Kagome moaned in pleasure as the pain gave way to an indescribable bliss as he slammed himself in, deeper and deeper. She began to rock her hips with him, changing the angling so that his cock stabbed into her.

"Hiei!" she cried. "Oh . . . yes, please . . . more!"

The fire apparition smirked. He lowered his face to hers as he continued his thrusting. He could feel his inner beast attempting to take over, because the Jagan Eye began to burn away the white bandana.

"Hiei! Faster . . . ah!"

Hiei began to speed up, and soon his rhythmic pounding turned into a frenzied thrusting. He could feel both of them approaching their peaks quickly. The telltale tightening of his balls told him that a couple more thrusts and he would be gone.

"HIEI!" Kagome screamed his name as she came. Hiei released with a roar, releasing his seed into her womb at the same time that his fangs sunk into the junction of her neck.

Her power exploded from her body just as he began to fill his mark with youki. The black dragon on his arm rose to the challenge and tamed the wild power, bringing it to a combination of lights that surrounded both partners. The mark of the black dragon now ran across Kagome's back and the mark of the Shikon was located on Hiei's chest.

They both collapsed. Hiei was dizzy with amazement and Kagome couldn't think about anything at the moment.

When Hiei regained his strength, he leaned over and captured her soft lips in a hot, passionate kiss. "You are mine now, Kagome. You are free."

* * *

The rest of the Reikai Tantei had been sitting outside of the cave for a while. "What the hell is taking Shorty so long?" Kuwabara grumbled. "It's simple, just go in, find the source and come back."

"Perhaps there are complications," Kurama said.

Yusuke suddenly perked. "Hey! There he – WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kuwabara and Kurama stared into the cave in shock. A topless Hiei came out of the darkness, carrying a female in his arms bridal style, who was wearing his shirt. The female had her arms around his neck and seemed to look anxious.

"Hey, Shrimp! What's with the female?" Kuwabara bellowed.

Hiei ignored him and continued to move out of the cave. When he came outside, he turned to the female, who looked as if she expected something to happen. When nothing did, she let out a shout of joy and kissed him, right there, in front of everyone.

Kuwabara promptly fainted.

Kurama and Yusuke approached them, curiosity apparent on their faces. "Hiei, I assume the woman is the source?" Kurama stated.

"Yes," he answered. "She is now also my mate, so stay away from her, Fox."

"You're going to have to take her back to Koenma's."

Yusuke snorted. "Forget that blasted toddler! Why did he send all of us here when only Hiei could get into the fucking cave?!" he said.

Kagome coughed into her hands. Hiei smirked. "Oh yes, about that tidbit. The cave only allowed people who could become prospective mates to pass. None of you had the power," he gloated.

"Say WHAT?!" Yusuke yelled.

Kagome giggled.

* * *

**Hi, it's me again! This was another one-shot for Hiei x Kagome that I started typing in my dad's office, but we had to leave so I printed it out and brought it home to write the lemon and whatever came after. If you like it, please review. If you don't, click the back button, please. I do NOT appreciate flames.**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
